Kyoruma
Kyoruma is a distinct Elder Dragon that blossoms a cotton candy-esque coat around its body and utilises a sugar-like powder that can devastate living things that are present within the powder. Physiology Its fur is pink in colour to replicate the appearance of cotton candy before looming into a more blue-ish hue around its torso. The right appendage is black while the left appendage is white. Its wing webbings reflect light constantly like glass, glimmering bright in a rainbow-ish manner as the colours constantly shift and change. Remove the fur, Kyoruma is revealed to have extremely buff and muscular forelimbs that rival even that of Rajang and Nergigante. Behavior Despite its appearance, it is a lethal and hostile creature that will stop at nothing to kill what it perceives as an enemy, its sugar powder is deadly and can destroy a living things immune system at first contact - shredding their bloodstream and shutting down the victims heart. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: The body fat and tissue of other creatures, insulin-esque substances, found predominantly within the Coral Highlands or sectors of the Everwood in Altaroth hives. Often eats Honey if no insulin substances are available. Arch-Rivals: Other elder dragons Behavior Towards Other Monsters N/A Tracks Tracks: Pink cotton tufts, White powder pile, Reflecting plating, Candy? Specific Locale Interactions * In the Coral Highlands, it can be seen, sucking on the insulin-esque liquid from the pink coral trees. Special Behaviors N/A Cutscenes Information about what happens when encountering the monster for the first time. Abilities Features many ailmental attributes alongside physical feats, a good mix of both, unusual for other minor elder dragons. Its signature ability is the sugary powder it can induce from its tail which spreads everywhere and enters the bloodstreams of other cratures via their mouths, nose, ears, etc - after that, the creature has a short few seconds before its heart is shut down. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its fur starts to puff out even more, its eyes star producing trails (green and red) and its wings glimmer even brighter. *Tired State: N/A Mounts You mount it in similar fashion to other elder dragons. Ecology *Habitat Range It lives around the more reclusive areas of the New World, although have frequently been known to visit the Coral Highlands to consume the insulin-esque substances from certain plants there. They have also been sighted in the Old World but extremely rarely and mostly in the Everwood. *Ecological Niche As an elder dragon, it asserts itself as an apex of any region it is found in, it rivals other elder dragons with many attributes while also having a deflect against most of them. Similarly to Osenuhai'kuma, Nergigante avoids Kyoruma at all costs as the energy levels within Nergigante are high, Kyoruma's sugars would have a lethal boost on that and almost outright kill the elder dragon off of too much sugar. It destroys ecosystems rather indirectly unlike other elder dragons, the sugar substances within it are in very tiny tinges, accidently consumed by some creatures and the plants, causing either plant overgrowth or animals going hyper and attacking everything. *Biological Adaptations Its fur serves as a fair physical barrier to its body, under all that fur is a powerful physic that can rival Nergigante's. Its body retains an organ separate from the digestive system that serves as the polar opposite of the pancreas, producing a ton of sugar at a time, this sugar manifests into something incredibly lethal to enter a creatures body minus Kyoruma itself that is immune to this, it feeds on the insulin-esque substances to not spread the sugars casually and have more control over it and what to attack with it, it retains many ailmental attributes via either toxins within their claws, their saliva, their tail spikes, their feet or their wing webbings. *Behavior Despite its appearance, it is a lethal and hostile creature that will stop at nothing to kill what it perceives as an enemy, its sugar powder is lethal and can destroy a living things immune system in a singular heartbeat. Attacks It has a lot of the standard elder dragon physical moves, this lists the unique ones. Candy Slam: It will slam its left or right paw into the ground. Triple Candy Slam: It will slam its left or right paw three times in a row. Candy Swipe: It will swipe its left or right claw. Talon Poke: It will poke the hunter with its talons before grinding its claws back to it. Inflicts Poison. Talon Slash: It will slash its talons and then turn around to slash its talons again. Inflicts Poison. 360 Tail Spin: It will spin its tail and then spin in a 360 degrees angle Eye Roll: Its appendages will twirl around, hitting hunters that are near the face. Licking: It will target a hunter and then stick its long tongue out and lick them. Inflicts Suppression. Strong Licking: It will stare at a targeted hunter before then doing a 360 spin and then pinning a hunter down and licks them, the force of this lick sends the hunter high in the air. Inflicts Suppression. Powder Cloud: It will sprinkle powder from its tail, sending it all across the map. Inflicts Sleep. Saliva Spit: It will spit out a glob of its own saliva. Deals medium damage. Ultra Globs: It will spit out 5 globs instead of one. Deals medium damage. Burst: It will unleash a burst of saliva and then combo with sugar powder. Has a chance to inflict Sleep. Beam: It will shoot out a beam of saliva and then unleash a burst of sugar powder from its tail. Inflicts Suppression. Mystic Cloud Slam: It will rear upwards and then slam its claw into the ground, while it slams, it unleashes miasma gas. Inflicts Sleep. The Hug: Kyoruma will look at a targeted hunter and then fly towards them and proceed to grab them, if this fails, they will grab the hunter and then squeeze them tight, forcing them within the sugar compounds: killing their internal organs. Can potentially OHKO with low defense. Boogie Boogie: It will dance around like a clown, sending tremors around its radius before sweeping its talons randomly. The talon swipes inflict Poison. Laughter: It will laugh at the hunter casually as a taunt. Pellet Shootout: It shoots out webbing pellets from its wings. Pellet Storm: It will shoot out a massive ton of webbing pellets from both its wings, in similar fashion to a chaingun. Glimmer Bright: Is wings will start radiating and glimmering its rainbow hue before unleashing a bright light. Inflicts Stun. Go Back: It claps both its paws together, flies upwards, before slamming into the ground while unleashing powder from its tail and then unleashes a green powder around it, it will target a certain hunter and then flap its wings to send the miasma at the hunters direction. Inflicts Farcaster. Candy Crush: It combos its paw slams before flying upwards and divebombing at a specific hunter while clouded in a blue coloured sphere. Inflicts Confusion. Sugar Rush: It will hover upwards and then fly around, raining down sugars and miasma all across the map. Inflicts Poison and Sleep. Organ Shutdown: If in rage mode, its yellow tongue will turn a green colour and it will lick its tail repeatedly. After this, if you get hit by its tongue attacks, it will completely shut down your organs AKA make the hunter completely immobile, similarly to being in a state of sleep paralysis for 10 seconds, this makes the hunter open to be attacked - likely to be killed by Kyoruma's aerial slam attack. Breakable parts Its left and right appendage can be broken (although this will regenerate in the time-span of 10 minutes), its bristled fur can be stripped, its tail can be cut off, its claws can be broken, its wing webbings can be broken. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: N/A Arms Impact: N/A Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Body Impact: ★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★ Wings Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: N/A Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = N/A *Ice = N/A *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Carves Interactions With Other Monsters * If a Nergigante and Kyoruma meet, the Nergigante will take a turn backwards or fly away, due to heavy knowledge of the risk they have against Kyoruma. Turf War Kyoruma vs Chameleos N/A Kyoruma vs Kushala Daora N/A Kyoruma vs Teostra N/A Kyoruma vs Lunastra N/A Kyoruma vs Kirin N/A Theme Notes * Mild tinges of Dimentio was featured within the features but was overall, conceptualised off of the idea of an elder dragon that revolves around sugar, candy and sweets. * As of the release of Iceborne - Kyoruma is no longer afflicted with the Coral Highlands due to that spot being taken by Namielle. Kyoruma is instead an invasive species that has been sighted in the New World and the Old World. * In some fangames, it is exclusively encountered in expeditons or the occasional singular advanced caravan quest. * Shaved Kyoruma being extremely buff is based on the same conception when a Chimpanzee is shaved of all of its fur. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Stun Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Farcaster Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster